Kill or Be Killed
by loyolagal
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up in Mystic Falls, able to be compelled by only certain individuals, will Damon risk his life and his safeguarded heart to have her? Will his love for Elena keep him from her? And more importantly will they live through it?
1. The End in the Beginning

The End at the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Diaries or any of its lovely characters. The only thing that is mine is Luna=] Yes pathetic name, but hey it works. Now onto the story. Enjoy. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Damon may be slightly OOC but I will work on him as we go along. **

I couldn't drag my eyes away from his. Never before had I seen such captivating blue depths. I felt like I was drowning and all I could do was gasp for breath as his sinister smirk graced his full lips. Could he really know what effect he had on me by just looking at me? No. There was no way he could see that he had just broken through all of my walls. All the carefully set boundaries I had built up over the years to protect me from moments just like this one had failed miserably.

I had sworn years ago that I would never again let a man control me and break my heart, but from the moment Damon Salvatore walked into my life I knew that I would gladly die for him as surely as I knew that all my previous bouts of passion paled in comparison to the passion that resided within his crystalline eyes.

His smirk slipped from his lips as I felt a gush of wind from behind me. "Stefan. How good of you to stop by. I was just going to grab a snack before you so rudely interrupted me. However, I have no qualms with eating in front of you if my dinner here doesn't mind," he said motioning to me. I had no clue what he was talking about. In fact, come to think of it I had no clue what I was doing here in the first place or where here was. The last thing I remembered was Damon Salvatore coming up to me at school to welcome me to Mystic Falls and then nothing until the gush of wind.

The gush of wind had now placed a hand on my shoulder spinning me around to face him. His emerald green eyes were beautiful, but not nearly as stunning as Damon's , I thought to myself before my musings were interrupted by the familiar emerald green eyed man. "You will forget this ever happened. You will go home and never mention this to anyone." His pupils expanded while he talked and I sensed he was trying to make my memory blank much like Damon must have done to get me here, however his eyes did not effect me in the least bit. I did play along though since I sensed that although calmer than his brother he was still a force to be reckoned with and I doubted I could handle two of them flying off the handle at once. I repeated him in my most monotone voice before quickly, yet cautiously grabbing my backpack off of the leather sofa and scampering out the massive wooden front door.

As I closed the door behind me I saw Damon's shocked face staring after me. He must have known what Stefan would do if he found us, which could only mean one thing, he knew Stefan wasn't actually able to erase my memories. I could only hope that this defect would not put me on Damon's radar and at the same time I hoped it did. After all, men like Damon Salvatore were hard to find. I wouldn't mind to get burned by the fire which resided within him.

The next day at school I tried to avoid the Salvatore brothers and I was doing a pretty good job until I ran straight into Damon while turning the corner to my mythology class. The impact sent my binder and books crashing to the floor, scattering my papers throughout the hallway. Damon said nothing, but rather gracefully bent to help me collect my work. Only after I had managed to put my binder back together did Damon speak

"That was a neat little trick back there," Damon quipped, I kept my eyes down, purposely ignoring his statement. I tried to make my way out of his path, turning away from him as I lifted myself off of the linoleum floor. I didn't get far. I had barely made my way off of the hallway floor before his arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me backwards into him. "You will not ignore me. Do you have a death wish? Stefan may have saved you once, but I promise he won't get another chance." His breath caressed my neck as he spoke and I could almost feel the sharp tip of his fangs as he brushed his lips along my pulse menacingly.

I knew I couldn't lie to him, but part of me wanted to at least give him a run for his money. I turned round in his arms brushing my lock black curls behind my ears before meeting his icy blue eyes with my seafoam green ones. I tried to show no fear knowing that he would only gain even more power over me if I was to show weakness. So instead I leaned into him moving my lips to his ear. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I am sure that if you don't let this drop your little skeleton will be let out of the closet. I did a little research and I know what you are. VAMPIRE. Now, if you don't mind please remove your hands. I need to get to class." I whispered trying to shove myself out of his steely grip, but rather than let me go he pulled me closer squeezing the air out of my lungs. "I don't take kindly to being threatened. I could snap your neck before anyone noticed and burry your body so you would never be found. I am not someone you want to trifle with little girl. So now you are going to tell me why Stefan's compulsion didn't work on you but mine did?" "I don't know Damon," I responded sending him an icy glare, "so unless you plan on snapping my neck in the hallway it is time for you to let me go." Damon smiled, an honest to goodness smile, which lit up his eyes. I couldn't help but to smile back and as I realized how beautiful Damon really was and as I realized that atleast for the moment I had won his respect by not backing down. "For now I will let you go, but if I was you I would watch my back. Because I do plan on figuring out this new little flaw of yours. Even if Stefan is weaker than me his age alone would allow him to compel you." Damon smirked letting his arms fall from my waist.

I walked away from Damon without a backwards glance, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he would be harassing me once more. I entered into my mythology class and took the seat which Mr. Saltzman had assigned to me the day before. After all this was only my second day of school. My seat was luckily in the middle of the class, far enough from the teacher so I could text and grab a few zzz's if I needed to. I was sandwiched between two jocks, Matt and Tyler if I remembered correctly, I was horrible with names. I definitely preferred Matt to Tyler. Tyler was just too stereotypical for my taste.

I was just wrapping up my contemplations when Damon entered the classroom, interrupting Mr. Saltzman's lecture with a firm smirk. He passed him a pink class transfer slip which in this moment I hated more than anything else. Mr. Saltzman openly glared at Damon and I knew that there was a history of hate there. I almost questioned how he had gotten his class changed halfway through the year, but then I remembered his little trick. What had he called it again? Oh, thats right, compulsion. I had heard that term somewhere else but I just couldn't place it currently. I couldn't help but be a little happy that he would be in my class and that the only seat open was the one directly behind me.

I enjoy a challenge and Damon Salvatore was definitely a challenge, a dangerously sexy challenge which may end up killing me, but a challenge none the less. I realized in the moment his eyes met mine and his signature smirk graced his full lips before we were interrupted by Stefan that him and I were both playing with fire and one of us, or both of us, were going to end up burnt. I may not be dangerous like Damon but I had a record of past boy toys a mile long. When it came to matters of the heart it may be that I am the only female on this planet capable of burning through Damon Salvatore. My infatuations were always brief, the moments emotions came into play I was gone, which is why I wound up in Mystic Falls in the first place. I hoped that Damon was only an infatuation. Last time I let a man in I ended up broken, bleeding, my heart smashed to bits and the only way I could pick up the pieces was to build my walls and turn my emotions off, finding solace in the pleasure any man of my choosing could offer me. The last man I had let in, the one that broke me, did not enjoy waking up one morning to find me gone and since that day I lived life on the run, two days, this was the longest I had been in one area and I hoped to make this town home. It was a far cry from the sunny beaches of California and the vast differences comforted me. God how I hoped Damon was just an infatuation, because everytime I saw him I wanted to let him in and I knew that in the end there would be no walls for him, yet I refused to admit it myself,except for a few slip ups in my inner musings.

Damon headed straight towards me. "Long time, no see." Damon drawled with a perfect southern accent. "Not long enough." I sighed in frustration before going back to reading the chapter on Greek goddesses. Mythology had always intrigued me and I was truthfully looking forward to this class. That was, ofcourse, until Damon's hand grazed my neck dropping a delicately folded note down my shirt. This was going to be a lllloooonnnggg year, I thought to myself sneakily retrieving the note. I quickly unfolded it to see Damon's hasty scrawl._ Don't think our talk earlier is over. I'm coming for you and when I do it won't be nearly as accomodating as I was earlier. XXX Damon Salvatore_

I debated whether or not I should respond, but my temper got the best of me and it was to appease my temper that I stopped writing down lecture notes and instead responded in my own impeccable cursive. _I certainly hope you won't be as accomodating as earlier because you can bet that I wont be either. XXX Luna Contadino_

I slipped the note to Damon with a seductive little smile. His eyes lit up as I trailed my finger from my ear to my pulse, elongating my neck. I had just remembered where I had heard the term compulsion, one of HIS mistresses had told him he would never use compulsion on her again before ending her life. If I hadn't escaped when I did, I knew that I would have faced a similiar fate. But could he really be a vampire? He had been my lover, my heart, my very soul at one time and I never remembered him biting me. But then again, how could I if he was compelling me to forget. It seemed like ages ago that I would never have believed he was capable of such evil, that was ofcourse until he decided I was just a mere toy for his pleasure. I remembered the beatings like they were yesterday. How many times had I woken up in a hospital bed with yet another one of his lovers telling me I had fallen down the stairs, and I would be wise to stick with that story? I felt my heart speed up in fear before I broke myself out of my horrendous chain of thoughts and let my mind once more come to rest on Damon Salvatore. He was too easy, I thought to myself happily before turning around to focus on the lecture. No sooner had I started to take notes again that my attention was interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone alerting me to a new text message. I sighed heavily sliding the zebra printed phone out of my jean pocket flipping it open to reveal an all to familiar number. I was terrified to read the message but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen as I pressed the open button.

_Run. I'm coming for you. _

I nearly cried in fear but I managed to keep my cool before carefully collecting my work and heading for the door. I walked as quickly as possible down the hallway and through the front doors of the school before breaking into a jog as I headed towards my car. I searched for my cars keys while I jogged and it wasn't until I was at my car that I noticed the man standing in front of me.

"You didn't think I would already be here did you." He cackled as he pushed himself away from the car and headed towards me. I automatically dropped my binder and purse and attempted to run back towards the school. How could I be so dumb, I would've been safe inside of the school, I would've been surrounded by people, but now I was alone, running for my life through a school parking lot. I didn't get very far before I felt a cloth being placed over my mouth and then the world slowly went black as my vision tunneled.


	2. Long Time No See

Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...now here we go with chapter 2. As always be kind but please review...the more reviews the quicker I will update. Hmmm...as a side note the content rating may be changing after this chapter. There is slight mention of a sexual situation at the end. If this is unpleasant to you...feel free to skip it. **

Luna's POV

I awoke to the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand on my cheek. His thumb was brushing away my silent tears while he cooed gently too me. I knew this game all to well. It wasn't when he was yelling and screaming that you had to be truly scared, but when he was being sweet and gentle. " Luna wake up baby. Everything's going to be fine now that I'm here. Your such a bad girl for running away from me, but now things are going to be just fine." His voice was rich and I almost wanted to believe that I was safe but I knew better than that, as if to prove my point it was at that precise moment that he withdrew his hand and brought it back with outstanding force across my cheek. There was no more pretending to be asleep as my eyes shot open and I cried out in pain.

"Ahh. There we are. Wakey, wakey. You know what happens when you run from me right. You die." He smirked cruelly before violently grabbing my chin and kissing me. I wanted to run, I wanted to fight, but I knew that against him there was nothing I could do. This was the end. He stopped kissing me once he realized I would not kiss him back. "Always such a fighter. It's such a shame that all that spark, all that passion and fury is going to go to waste. Hmmm, maybe I'll draw this out a bit. You would like that wouldn't you." He laughed as he turned from me and strode out the cell door. All I could do was hope and pray that I would get an opportunity to escape.

Damon's POV

It had been a week since I had threatened Luna and a week since I had seen her. I had gone by her place, but she wasn't there. Her car was still in the school parking lot waiting for its owners return. I could sense that there was something off. She wouldn't have ran without any of her belongings and without her car. It could mean only one thing, someone had taken her. I would normally let the girl die, but she had to much fire to be wasted on someone else. Plus, I still hadn't found out why she couldn't be compelled by St. Stefan. I had to come up with a plan of action to get her back.

Luna's POV

I hoped for death. I welcomed it. I pleaded for it, but such an act would be to kind for him. Atleast, I now knew the truth. After being drained to the point of death over and over again, only to awake hours or days later to the mind boggling pain of him using me as his punching bag, I knew for certain that my early guess was right. HE was a vampire.

He chose that moment to stroll into the room, his electric green eyes were cold and dark, there was no hint of the usual evil gleam. I knew that this was it. He was done playing with me and I couldn't help but to let out a sigh as the relief that there would be no more pain flooded over me. I only wished I had had a chance to learn who Damon truly was. It amused me that I had not thought of him at all while I was being held captive, but that now he would most likely be my dying thought.

Damon's POV

I only wished I had a chance to learn who Damon truly was. I dropped my glass of bourbon, the glass shattering as the amber liquid soaked into the luxurious cream carpet. What the hell was that? That definitely wasn't my thought, yet there it had been, floating through my mind as clearly as a bell. And then it hit me. It was her thought. Luna's mind had called to me. It sounded crazy as hell, but in a world like this it had to be true. And that could mean only one thing, she was in trouble.

Bound for eternity to search for one another. Bound for eternity to protect one another. Bound for eternity to be consumed by the darkness. To tear eachother apart and to destroy. Bound to be born anew. This is the curse that will rest upon them. Two halfs of the same whole, yet unable to co-exist. She to strive on her own and bend only to the whims of her greatest enemy and her greatest love.

The curse rang through my head. It was even more jolting than having Luna in my mind. Yet, I didn't have time to decipher its cryptic meaning, not when MY Luna needed me. Wait a second! My Luna? Oh well, another thought I don't have time to ponder.

Lunas POV

"Klaus. Please." I begged blood dripping out of my mouth and down my chin. "No. You have not suffered nearly enough. You should have known better than to run from me Luna." He gripped my throat, choking me and pulling me away from the wall straining my wrists and allowing for my metal bonds to cut into my flesh. He leaned in, his lips capturing mine before his tongue darted out to catch the blood dripping down my face. "So sweet, so pure. You taste like the morning sun and honey." I whimpered into his mouth, attempting to yank my head away from his. I cried out as his hand lashed out across my face. My vision became blurred and I prayed that this time my unconsciousness would be permanent. Damon. My mind cried out for his darkness, he may be a vampire but he was nothing like the monster in front of me. His darkness was a front to a beautiful soul. I was certain of it. Luna. Where are you? I'm coming for you. Are you alright? I knew I had truly lost it. I had heard his velvety voice in my thoughts. I laughed, looking Klaus in the eyes. He had finally made me snap. Or so I thought. Until I heard his smooth voice once again, this time verging on fearful. Luna. Answer me damn it. Are you ok? Who has you?

Damon's POV

I felt my fear growing as I waited for Luna to answer me. Fear? I was Damon Salvatore. I was not afraid. I made people fear me, not the other way around. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was only a few short moments I heard her bell like voice in my thoughts. Klaus. His name is Klaus. He is a vampire. He is going to kill me. I hurt Damon. Please. I growled in anger. The same ass hole who had been attempting to sacrifice Elena, now had Luna for no particular reason other than to kill her. I hated to do it, but I had to go talk to the witchy bitchy. I'm coming Luna. I will find you. Hang on. I hoped she heard me as I got into my baby blue camaro and sped off towards Bonnie's house.

Bonnie's POV

I knew he was coming long before he began to beat on my door. If Damon Salvatore had come a knockin' then there must be something truly wrong. I opened the door carefully, making sure my entire being was in the house and that there was no way Damon could grab me or drag me out. "Hello Damon" I said cooly. Damon Salvatore always seemed to rub me the wrong way. Even when he was trying to do something good, he was always in it for himself. He practically snarled at me as he attempted to cross the threshold. "Uh uh Mr. Salvatore. You will never be welcome in my house. You can say what ever you need to from the porch." Damon eyed the door up and down looking for a way in. He wasn't going to find one and I wasn't plan on keeping the door open for him if he wasn't going to tell me what he was here for in the first place. "Fine." Damon muttered running a hand through his hair. "Luna is in trouble. Klaus has her. I don't know why or what his plans are, but she is hurt and I need to find her. So do whatever witchy mojo you have to do in order to give me a location and then I will be off of your porch in a blink of an eye." Damon looked terrified, even if his face was blank a moment later I saw for an instant how important this was to him. The only other time I had seen him react this way was whenever Elena had been threatened. Luna must really be getting to him. Maybe she could keep him from munching on the towns population. And if not then maybe he would get staked trying to find her. Either way I was going to help him.

Damon's POV

She left me standing on the porch, but as long as she was going to help me it didn't matter. My vendetta against her could wait until I had Luna safe in my arms. Or well atleast until she was safe and sound yelling at me. When Bonnie came out onto the porch looking grim and slightly confused I knew she had found Luna. "It says she's by the lake, but I don't know of any place out there." It didn't matter if she didn't know of a place near the lake. I did. That SOB had kidnapped Luna and taken her to my lakehouse. Not even Stefan knew about it, and yet somehow Klaus had found it and had taken her there. Before Bonnie could say anything else I was down the porch and running. The car would only get me to far and anyways it would be faster for me to run. I flew out of town and into the forest. I ran as fast as I could knowing at any time Luna could die. As I neared the lake the breeze blew the scent of blood towards me. She was hurt. Badly.

Luna's POV

Klaus smiled cruelly. "Oh we have a visitor. Now lets see how much he really wants you to stay in one piece." Klaus's smirk brightened up his eyes. I was terrified, there was only one person who could know where I was and there was no was I was going to let Klaus hurt him. I saw the knife Klaus had used on me earlier. It was just in my reach, if only Klaus wasn't staring at me I could reach it and keep Damon from trying to save me. It was at that moment that Damon chose to break in the door all vamped out. Even all vamped out he did not frighten me, Klaus however did. I knew I had to act soon or risk loosing Damon.

Damon's POV

I slammed through the door snarling angrily at Klaus before my eyes landed on Luna. She was bruised and bloody chained to the wall, her clothes were torn hazardously from her body, bits of the fabric clinging to her wounds. In all my years, I had never felt such anger, not even when Katherine was in-tombed or when I found out that my brother was also her lover. I was blinded with hatred for Klaus, why would he do this to an innocent bystander? Why would he do this to my beautiful Luna? Questions of reasoning ran through my head as I moved swiftly towards my prey. Klaus went to lunge at me when I heard Luna scream. My head snapped around to see who or what was hurting her. My eyes were met with an unfathomable site. A knife was firmly embedded in her stomach, her own hand the culprit I wished to protect her from. Her eyes were wide and glassy as she looked at me. "I couldn't let you get killed over me." She whispered before closing her eyes. Klaus bounded towards Luna. "You will not die you here me, I am not done with you yet." Klaus hissed, biting into his wrist before forcing Luna to drink his blood.

I heard her heart beat strengthen and I silently thanked Klaus for healing her, even if it meant my death. However, as soon as Luna's eyes opened and the knife was pulled out of her stomach Klaus disappeared with movements so quick not even my heightened senses saw him go. I knew that this battle was not over, but I couldn't help but to feel elated as I rushed to Luna's side breaking the chains and taking her into my arms. I buried her into my body trying to make her one with me. I would never let her go again, not as long as she wanted me. I didn't even care that my thoughts had turned possesive and caring, all I cared about was taking Luna away from here and keeping her safe from Klaus. I picked her up bridal style and with my abnormal speed I had her safely snuggled into my bed with in a matter of moments.

"Thank you Damon." She whispered meekly before drifting easily into the land of dreams. She was so beautiful while she slept. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, I let my fingers ghost across her cheek before they continued up and into her hair, brushing the strays back and out of her relaxed face. She was almost completely healed, the bruises were slowly but surely fading back into her natural shade of ivory. I pulled the covers up around her, controlling my urge to glance at the rest of her gloriously almost naked body. I ground my teeth as another wave of hate for Klaus streaked through me. I would kill him one way or another, I vowed silently to myself, turning to leave Luna to sleep. However, I had barely moved an inch when her hand shot out wrapping around my wrist and delaying my actions. Her eyelids where barely open, I couldn't help but to think she looked smoldering, as she whimpered the one word I didn't even know I was desperately longing to hear, "Stay."

The next morning I awoke early to watch Luna sleep. She was curled into me, her naked curves pressed firmly against my chest and hips. She fit me perfectly. I almost moaned at the thought of how perfect other aspects of our anatomy would fit together, but I somehow managed to keep quite as she snuggled deeper into me. The blanket had wandered down her body during the night and her ample breasts were in perfect sight for my viewing pleasure as well as the pale curve of her hip and the very top of her full, round ass. I felt my pants growing increasingly uncomfortable as I drank in her beauty. I needed to take care of my growing problem fast or risk her waking up to my unruly member prodding her where it currently lay against her thigh. I moved slowly, untangling myself from her warmth in a futile attempt to not wake her. I say futile, because no sooner had her body lost contact with mine she shot up out of the bed with a rising scream of terror.

Luna's POV

I was blinded by my terror, a blood curtaling scream was forced from my lungs and rang from my lips. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was my fear of Klaus, and my desire for escape. I would've been lost in my terror for who knows how long, except for a set of strong arms wrapped around me and soothing murmurs were whispered close to my ear. I calmed almost instantly once I recognized the arms and the familiar scent of cologne and a certain scent that was all Damon. I knew I was safe in his arms. He would die before he let klaus hurt me again. I didn't know why I was so certain of that fact, but I was anyways. I was even more terrified than Klaus of the fact that I felt so at home in Damon's arms. My heart was his. And I knew that it wasn't safe in his hands, yet there was nothing I could do about it. For some ungodly reason, it was love at first sight.


	3. Falling Hard or Hardly Falling

Falling Hard or Hardly Falling

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS WHICH MAKES ME SAD=[ HOWEVER I DO OWN LUNA. NOW ONWARD TO A BIT OF LEMON FLUFF. CONTENT WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU FEEL FREE TO SKIP OVER.**

Luna's POV

After Damon had spent hours holding me safely wrapped up in his arms, I knew that either I had to run as far away from him as possible before one or both of us got hurt or I had to stay and put my past behind me as well as my emotional walls. I wasn't exactly sure which one I was going to go with but I knew that for this one moment in time I could not pull myself away from Damon even if my life depended upon it. So rather than choose I let myself snuggle deeper into Damon's arms, wishing that he would let me go and push me away so that life would be easier for the both of us. However, he had no such plans, as was confirmed by his tilting my chin up and capturing my mouth with his unyielding, fiery kiss. I met his passion with my own, kissing him back with all that I was worth letting my hands slip upwards to grope at the back of his neck and nestle into his raven hair. Before I had time to second guess myself, he had me pinned beneath him, his hands caressing my bare flesh in the most deliciously sinful manner possible. I arched up into him as we broke apart gasping, his mouth traveling to my neck planting tender open mouth kisses, while his hands trailed firmly down my sides, pulling my hips into his.

I moaned into his shoulder, as I felt his ENTIRE body press flush up against me. We fit perfectly. I closed my eyes, letting myself stop thinking and give into the pleasure which Damon's hands and mouth were rendering. I felt my heart speed up as his mouth trailed its way down my body, stopping only at the bloody remains of what was left of my underwear. I shuddered as a flash back of Klaus's beatings and torture flooded my mind, but sure enough within an instant Damon had wrapped his arms around me and began whispering soothing nothings into my ear. I calmed instantly and let my hands wander his body in an open invitation to start back up where he left off. He got the point and once more trailed his mouth down my body, causing me to arch off the bed to great his hot mouth. His hands hooked into my panties and were about to drag them down and off when the door bell started ringing. I flinched away from Damon, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position, however Damon dragged me back towards him capturing my mouth with his. I let him kiss me heatedly before I once more withdrew with a squeak of protest. He grunted, audibly annoyed, before slipping out of bed and out the door.

He had barely left the room before I made a rush towards the shower. I peeled off the bloody strips of fabric which once were my clothes before turning on the water as hot as it would go and stepping under its soothing flow. As the water hit me it turned red, carrying away with it all the pain and suffering which I had endured under Klaus's ministrations and yet at the same time digging up all of the memories I had already tried to bury deep inside. I leaned up against the wall, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm myself. All I wanted to do was scrub away the last few days, and so I did. I reached for the shampoo and began to viciously scrub away the past and the hurt that came with it.

Damon's POV (Meanwhile Downstairs)

Whoever was on the other side of the massive oak front door was going to get their head ripped off for interrupting me and Luna. I was still overly eager to get back in bed and finish what we had started. She was so beautiful, even covered in blood, in fact, she was more beautiful covered in the alluring scent of her life force. I moaned quietly as I reached for the door knob, hoping to get this little visit over with as quickly as possible before rushing up the stairs at getting back in bed with Luna. As if on cue, I heard the shower water turn on. Oh well, the shower would work just as well as a bed, I thought to myself with a mischieveous smirk.

I opened the door ready to beat the shit out of whoever was on the other side only to be greeted with a smiling Elena. "Hey Damon," she said shyly tucking a piece of her chocolate hair behind her ear. "Well if it isn't future Mrs. Stefan Salvatore." I responded as sarcastically as possible, inside I was wondering what the hell she was doing here since Stefan had gone over to her house for the day and since for the first time in her life she seemed shy rather than feisty with me. "Stefan and I broke up Damon and I was wondering if maybe you would help me take my mind off of it...with your particular brand of talent of course. And then maybe after, you wouldn't mind lending your body to one of Bonnie's ancestors so he had someone to channel into. It has to be a vampire or else the spell won't work." Elena bombarded me with her proposition, and I have to say it caught me completely off guard. However, I didn't even have to think about her proposition for more than a moment for two reasons. Reason one, I could tell that she was lying about either one or both parts. And more importantly reason two was upstairs in my shower, naked,waiting for me. So rather than give her an answer and listen to her beg and plead and give me her best "but Damon your such a good person, if only you were like Stefan than I would love you" speech I chose to laugh in her face and slam the door closed. In an instant I was upstairs, naked, and in the shower with my arms wrapped around Luna's waist.

Luna's POV

I felt a rush of wind and then arms wrapping around my waist. I shivered as I felt Damon's body press against me as a promise of what was to come. "Where did we leave off?" He whispered hoarsely against my neck.


	4. I Want to Hear You Scream My Name

I Want You to Scream My Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Luna. I don't know if I should continue this story..No reviews make me a sad panda bear. Also, tonight I am going to try and create/upload a new POTC(Pirates of the Caribbean) story. So if y'all are interested you should check it out. Please please review and I will shower your stories with love=]**

**Note:this chapter will be in 3rd person for effect=] MATURE CONTENT: BE ADVISED **

Luna moaned into Damon's kiss, matching the rhythm of her hips with his. Her nails raked down his back causing him to shove her even harder against the shower wall. His blue eyes bore into her very soul as his hand slid in between her legs, adding to the frenzy of pleasure she was already experiencing. "I want you to scream my name," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to tighten her legs around his hips and fling over the edge and into a, what seemed to be never ending, abyss of absolute pleasure. She obliged his request and she came, moaning(practically screaming) his name over and over as he continued his almost unhuman rhythm inside her, his hand never leaving the juncture between her thighs, bringing her down softly from her dizzying height of pleasure only to once more begin to drag her to yet another precipice. "Damon, too much" Luna whimpered as her legs quivered around Damon's waist. " more. For me." Damon was insatiable in his lust for her, and her soft plea's and whimpers did nothing but fuel the desire that was coursing through his blood. His face shifted into his vampire facade as he grew closer and closer to his own release. Luna, seeing this change, cried out for him to bite her, and with only a moments hesitation Damon sunk his fangs into the soft top of her breast. This time Luna's moan was one of pain, yet even the pain she enjoyed. She would take anything Damon had to give her, willingly and then she would beg for more. She didn't know what it was about this man that had her walls down and her body in a constant state of lust, but she did know that she could never leave him. He was her life now. When his fangs pierced her skin Luna once more flew over the edge and this time she drug him with her. He tilted his head back, her blooding dripping from his mouth down his chin and onto her as he moaned/snarled her name possessively.

They road out their high, slowly but surely coming down from the peaks of pleasure to explore each other with a tender, questioning touch. Damon had never felt like this before. First off, sex had never been so amazing and second, he had never felt the stirrings within his heart that caused him to want to worship Luna and not only keep her safe but give her everything his undead heart could. He had thought that he had loved Katherine, only to realize with Elena that he hadn't and now that Luna had come into his life he realized that Elena was a mere infatuation. He could never want someone as much as he wanted Luna. He wanted her to be at his side for the rest of eternity. He wanted to sit beside her when the Earth ended and when there souls, if they even had any, were sent to be judged. He would fight his way into heaven for her, and he would fall into the depths of hell as long as he could be by her side.

The realization hit him hard, yet rather than run or fake flipping his internal emotional switch off, he let the word he so longed to say to her slip from between his perfect mouth. "I love you. I have from the moment we met. I know its sudden, but I do." His eyes searched Luna's face for any sign of revulsion or anger, but all he found was a rising wave of happiness and acceptance. "I love you too Damon. I don't know how this happened when I swore I would never fall in love. But it did and I love you all the more for breaking through my walls. It was lonely in the tower I had built myself." Luna sighed into Damon's chest, trailing open mouthed kissed up his neck and finally kissing him heatedly. Her tongue snaked out, running tenderly along his bottom lip, pleading for entrance which he readily gave her.

The kiss grew in intensity until Luna had to pull away gasping for breath. The lazy smile which graced her face made Damon, for once not smirk, but rather smile brightly in pure admiration for the curvy beauty that was in his arms. It wasn't until that precise moment that the realization that the once scalding water was now icy. With a shiver, Luna stepped reluctantly out of Damon's arms to turn off the water and grab an immense fluffy towel in which to encase not only herself but Damon.

Meanwhile, as they tenderly dried one another off, and continued their explorations of one another's body's a bright light was beginning to sneak its way up the stairs and towards Damon's room. The lovers were too intent on eachother to notice the eerie mist hovering in the corner in the shape of a ragged woman or the foreign chanting which hissed from her lips, egging the light onward, hastening the light to take the final steps and slip itself under the door. Once the light had breached the room it snaked along the floor, and up the bed to encase the lovers in its bright embrace. The woman had stopped chanting, a sinister smile had made its mark on her face as the light disappeared into Damon and Luna's intertwined form. The woman began to grow blury, a final sentence slipping from her lips to mingle with the lover's moans. "It is done," and with that the woman was gone and the curse upon the lovers was set in motion.

**REVIEW! will the curse tear them apart or will Luna and Damon survive yet another obstacle? Will Klaus make another appearance? What about Elena? Is she done pursuing Damon? Only time will tell...**


	5. Into the Dark

Into the Dark

Disclaimer: I only own Luna..also I am thinking that there are only going to be a few more chapters left of this story...if you like my writing check out my other story..it will have quite a few chapters

Luna smiled at Damon's sleeping figure. He was everything she had ever wanted or needed and yet she felt as if there time together was coming to a close. She knew that her mind was just over reacting, after all he had only saved her from Klaus two days ago and they had only gotten together yesterday. But still Luna felt uneasily calm, she didn't believe in happy endings, so she was timid to let herself believe that she had finally found hers. However, no matter what the future held she knew that she would get through it with Damon by her side. Luna brushed a stray strand of hair out of Damon's face, gasping in surprise when she found his blue eyes on her. "It's rude to stare you know, and its more than a little bit creepy that you were watching me sleep." Damon joked laughing happily for the first time in more years than he cared to count. "Well, aren't you just a giant hypocrite. Mr. I watched you sleep almost all night last night." Damon looked guiltily at Luna, but when her laugh resounded throughout the room his eyes lit up and a smile firmly plastered itself on his face. He leaned in to kiss her, but when their lips touched it was as if both of them had been burnt and not in a good way. They flew apart both gasping as they felt their tender lips. "Damon, why did kissing you hurt?" Damon was just as confused as Luna, but a nagging sense of dread reminded him of the curse that he had heard in his mind after he had heard Luna in his thoughts.

"Its the curse." Damon's voice came out hoarsely, his lungs burnt slightly from the fire that had consumed his being when his lips had touched Luna's. The curse was taking hold inside of them, but they had yet to learn the true horror which awaited them. They didn't know that fate had predetermined this life, just as fate had determined every one of their life's before this. They sat warily next to one another, afraid to kiss again, but so eager to feel one another that they had to practically grip the bed to keep from kissing. Damon broke first, lunging towards Luna and pinning her roughly beneath him. His lips met hers and this time the fire was even more painful than before. Damon felt his inner Demon slip to the surface as he fought to regain control.

It was impossible. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of Luna's breast, slowly drawing her unwilling blood from her body. She whimpered, weakly trying to shove Damon away from her. "Your hurting me Damon. Stop." She begged him to stop but he couldn't seem to find the strength to tear himself away from her. That was until a beam of dark glittering light flung him off of her and onto the floor. Luna's body was surrounded by the dark light as memories pulsed through her. She saw so many lifetimes and they all ended the same way. With her dead and Damon dead. She saw back to when it first began all those years ago.

*flashback*

Luna was standing on the cliff overlooking the dark crystalline waters of the ocean. She wore a white toga which draped off of one shoulder, a gold rope cinched in her tiny waist and hung to the ground, the extra fabric fluttered in the wind as she drank in the beauty of her lovely Athens and the surrounding waters. A small smile flittered across her face as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was him, he had come for her. Tonight was the night that they would flee from Athens, and all that came with it. She hadn't meant to fall in love with a slave. She hadn't meant to break the bonds of her loveless marriage in order to fall into his arms, but she had. The moment she had seen his blue eyes staring at her from the chiseled plains of his face she knew that she was his. Finally, his footsteps stopped behind her as he took her in his arms resting his chin on her shoulder to gaze at the dark nighttime waters. They were hauntingly beautiful.

He had planned their escape for months. He had finally escaped his dark seductress of a master and Luna had finally escaped her cruel husband. They could finally be together and live the life they had dreamt of for so long. Damon's hands caressed the small but hard bump that was Luna's belly assuring not only Luna but their unborn child that everything would be ok. He had made certain that they would escape this island and be able to live in freedom. Even if they were poor, they would have each other.

Damon turned Luna around in his arms, kissing her gently before hastily picking up her small bag and taking her hand to lead her down from the cliff to the awaiting boat. They walked hurriedly, both searching for any signs of pursuit. There were none. Damon sighed in relief as the boat drew nearer and nearer, until finally they were alongside it. They didn't notice the extra figures onboard, they didn't notice the harsh face of Luna's husband and the tanned beauty that was Damon's owner staring at them from the ship. They didn't notice they had walked into a trap until it was too late.

Luna's husband had plunged the knife straight into Luna's stomach, pleasure rippling across his face as he watched her fall to the deck with a scream. Her blood and the blood of her unborn child flowed freely across the deck to wear Damon lay dying. His eyes were fixed on her and a scream was on his lips. Luna's last words were her proclamation of love for Damon. It infuriated Damon's master. She was a cruel and bitter woman who longed to have Damon for her own, but realizing that he would never be hers she made sure that he would never be anyone else's ever again. She placed the curse on him and Luna as they lay dead on the deck. They would forever be reborn and they would, unknowingly seek each other out, and as soon as their souls recognized their undying love they would be consumed by the curse, unable to touch one another in a proclamation of their love, unable to not kill one another. The only person who would ever be able to end the curse would be the reincarnation of Luna's husband or her own evil spirit.

*End of Flashback*


	6. The Destruction of Beauty

The Destruction of Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. All I own is Luna and the plot line.

Notes: Ok guys. Feedback please! I am pretty sure there are going to be 3 or so more chapters. Should it be a happy ending or should it end as a tragedy? Sorry it took so long for me to update. Inspiration is hard to come by these days=[ lol. Plus college has started so super busy.

Damon looked at Luna with horror. He had hurt her. He had hurt his Luna. He wanted to kill himself for hurting her and for causing her to fear him. "I am so sorry Luna. I wasn't in control of myself. I...I...I couldn't stop myself." Damon muttered dejectedly slowly inching towards a terrified and shocked Luna. "I know what happened to us. I know what is happening and how this story will end." Luna burst into tears at the realization that she would end up dead and so would Damon and that they would be the ones to kill one another. It horrified her more than any of the terrors she had lived through.

"What are you talking about?" Damon was by Luna's side in an instant. He knew she must be talking about the curse, but how could she know so much? And why hadn't she told him sooner? Luna fell into Damon's arms as the tears flowed down her face. "When you bit me, I saw all of our past lives. All the way back to the first one. We were in Athens and you were a slave. I fell in love with you and we planned to run away together. We were so happy, our love was so beautiful. I was pregnant and you were so happy that you were going to be a father. It was night and we ran and ran until we were on the ship that would take us away, but they found us. My husband and your master killed us both, but not before the evil bitch that was your master cursed us to come back to one another in each life and to kill each other once we fell in love. Thats why you can't touch me and I can't touch you. Thats why you want to kill me. This is the first life where you have been a vampire. It may change things, but I'm not sure. I can't watch you die again. I can't be the one to kill you Damon." Luna was a blubbering mess in Damon's arms.

"We will beat this curse Luna. No witch or curse will ever be able to drag me away from you." Damon's attempt to soothe Luna just solidified the plot that was already forming in her head. She would try her hardest to make a change in this lifetime, but if she couldn't than she would leave, she would die before she let herself hurt Damon. She loved him even more now that she had seen the depth of their love. The love that they had shared for so many centuries. After the first lifetime she didn't see what had happened to her husband or the witch who had cursed them, but she felt like she was on the brink of some great knowledge which could save them.

If she could find the reincarnate of her husband, who looked vaguely familiar to someone, but she couldn't quite picture who or if she could find someway to find the witch's spirit or her reincarnate than maybe, just maybe they would be able to break the curse before any real damage was done.

"Luna look at me. We will beat this and I will never hurt you again. I will protect you from myself, from this curse, and from Klaus. Trust in me." Damon felt like his heart was breaking with the knowledge that he couldn't comfort Luna with his kisses and that worse he was, currently, the biggest threat to her. Luna jerked out of Damon's arms. Recognition flashing across her face as she scrambled to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together. It was far worse than she had thought. Her husband hadn't been reborn. He had never died. No wonder she couldn't get pregnant by him back in Greece and no wonder Klaus was hunting her so fiercely. Klaus was her husband and the woman, the woman who was Damon's master, the one who looked so much like Elena could only have been reincarnated into a doppleganger of her own creation. She had heard the name and heard the stories. Katherine.

"Damon! I know who they are. I know who we need to see in order to get the curse lifted and I know it is going to be impossible. Now it all makes so much sense. Your past with her...my past with him. Damon. Klaus was my husband, he was already a vampire in Greece but your master wasn't. She cursed herself,she intertwined hers and Klaus's future. I don't know exactly how the sacrifice plays into it, but I know who your master is and that she has tortured you for longer than we ever thought. Katherine. Katherine was your master, she wanted you and so she cursed herself so that she would keep coming back until it was the right time. She played with Stefan and you as revenge for all those centuries ago."


End file.
